X-Ray Specs
by DarkPhoenixAscending
Summary: Harry/Draco slash. Ignores epilogue. Auror Harry Potter comes to work one day to discover that he can see through the top layer of everyone's clothes. And when he arrives at the office he shares with Draco Malfoy, his day takes an unexpected turn. Oneshot. Complete.


**Title:** X-Ray Specs

 **Author:** Dark Phoenix

 **Summary:** Auror Harry Potter comes to work one day to discover that he can see through the top layer of everyone's clothes. And when he arrives at the office he shares with Draco Malfoy, his day takes an unexpected turn.

 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry

 **Warning:** Mild smut

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am making no money from this.

 **Notes:** The title is a bit misleading, since the spell is on Harry himself, not his glasses, but I liked it too much not to use it. Also, if you're wondering how someone can be both annoying and endearing, you obviously don't own a cat.

* * *

 **~ X-Ray Specs ~**

The incessant buzzing near Harry's head finally succeeded in waking him up. He opened one eye and squinted at the clock on his nightstand, then cursed. He'd overslept again.

Harry raced through his shower and dressed quickly without bothering to check his reflection in the mirror. He stepped through the Floo with his briefcase in one hand and a blueberry muffin in the other and hurried to the elevators with just minutes to spare. It wasn't until he was halfway across the Ministry lobby that he noticed something very peculiar.

He paused and looked around briefly before he realized what was wrong. Not one person was wearing robes. Most of them had on the normal Muggle clothes that wizards and witches typically wore under their robes, but some people were wearing some truly bizarre combinations of clothing, and Harry even saw a few walking around in just their underwear, as if it was perfectly normal.

Harry shook his head. _What is going on here? Am I missing something?_ He'd been an Auror for a few years now, and he'd never seen so many people dressed like this. But as he looked around the room, he didn't see a single person in robes other than himself. He resumed walking towards the elevators in confusion. This wasn't important now. He was going to be late if he wasted any more time gawking, and people were starting to give him funny looks.

He strode briskly down the hall to the Auror department and entered his office. It was a good-sized office, considerably nicer than most Aurors with his level of experience had, which he knew was only because he was Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World. He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous title, which he still heard quite often, especially from his partner Draco. They'd been partners ever since they'd graduated from Auror training, mainly because the Ministry didn't entirely trust a former Death Eater and thought that the Chosen One would be the best person to keep an eye on him. Harry had been furious at first, but since then, he and Draco had gotten to know each other better and discovered, to their great surprise, that they worked wonderfully together. They still spent a good deal of time trading insults and playing pranks on one another, but the old animosity between them was gone.

Their office was empty when Harry stepped through the door, and he started towards his desk when his reflection in the full-length mirror Draco had insisted on hanging by the door caught his eye. Harry stopped and stared at himself, dumbfounded. He _knew_ he'd put on his Auror robes before he'd left, but all he saw in the mirror was himself in the jeans and T-shirt he was wearing under them.

"What the hell?" He looked down at himself, but still only saw jeans and a T-shirt. That couldn't be right. He could feel the soft material of his robes brushing against his arms, and, running his hands over himself, he felt robes rather than T-shirt and jeans. Utterly confused, he took off his glasses and squinted at his reflection, but, blurry as it was, it was still unmistakably not wearing robes.

He picked up his briefcase, which had fallen to the floor, and sat down at his desk, utterly mystified. Someone must've cast some kind of spell on him, he decided. He ate his muffin slowly while going over the morning's memos. Shacklebolt wanted to see him right away, he noted, and when he'd finished eating, he hurried down the hall to the Head Auror's office. Along the way, he saw more people in Muggle clothes and something was beginning to click in his mind.

 _Someone cast a spell that makes me unable to see people's robes,_ he thought in bewilderment. _How strange. Why would anyone want to do that? What's the point?_

He made his way to Shacklebolt's office, lost in thought. It seemed like a childish prank more than anything. So he'd seen a few people in their underwear. He couldn't imagine who would've done this. Not even Draco would play such a senseless prank on him.

Harry was relieved to see that Shacklebolt had on normal-looking clothes under his robes. The last thing he needed was to sit through some briefing trying not to giggle at the Head Auror's underwear.

"Ah, Potter," Shacklebolt greeted him. "Just the man I wanted to see. But where's your partner?"

"I haven't seen him," Harry said with a slight frown, sinking into one of the chairs in the office. That was strange — Draco was usually punctual almost to a fault. He had a particularly annoying, and somehow rather endearing, habit of pointedly checking his watch if Harry arrived even a minute late. "Has something happened?"

"No, not at all," Shacklebolt said with a smile. "I just wanted you to know I'm putting the two of you in for a special commendation for solving that case last month. I know you put a lot of long, hard hours into catching that bastard, and the whole department appreciates all the hard work you do around here. Let Malfoy know if you see him before I do, all right?"

"Sure thing," Harry said as he stood up. He was in such a great mood as he strolled back to his own office that he almost forgot about the spell on him.

Until he opened the door to his office.

Draco was at his desk, casually leaning back in his chair as usual. He also appeared to be very strangely dressed, and for a moment, Harry simply gaped at him.

 _What in the world—_ Like everyone else he'd seen today, Draco was dressed in his usual button-down shirt and dress slacks, but something was very wrong. The front of his shirt seemed to be missing, giving Harry a very nice view of his bare chest. After blinking for a few seconds, he realized that Draco often wore his robes open, and that maybe the spell on him simply made the outermost layer of everyone's clothes invisible, robes or not. Fortunately, Draco hadn't looked up when he'd entered the room and didn't see Harry standing there like a slackjawed idiot. Harry shook his head to clear it and headed for his own desk.

"Where've you been?" he managed to say casually, pretending to busy himself with the papers on his desk in order to avoid looking at his partner. "Don't tell me you were — gasp! — _late_?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco said with his customary snottiness. "I decided to go check out the reports coming in rather than wait around all day for you to show up, since you apparently think the world runs on Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World Time."

"Well, it's a shame you didn't stick around another couple seconds, or you wouldn't have missed an important briefing with Shacklebolt," Harry returned, turning to face Draco with what he hoped was a neutral expression. He was pleased to see that Draco looked surprised, and a little worried.

"Briefing? What briefing? Why haven't I heard anything about it?" Draco almost jumped up from his seat, but stopped himself in time, and Harry smirked. One of the most amusing things about his partner was his stubborn determination not to show any emotion. Harry could've told him it was a lost cause, that after all this time, Harry could read him like a book, but he doubted it would make much difference. Besides, if Draco wanted to remain seated, that was perfectly fine with Harry. He could already see more of him than he was comfortable with.

"You would've heard about it if you hadn't gone wandering off," Harry retorted. He thoroughly enjoyed every opportunity he had to torture Draco, and wanted to drag it out as much as possible. "I just hope you weren't expecting me to cover for you," he said sternly.

Draco paled. "What do you mean? Did something happen? Shacklebolt isn't upset with me, is he?"

Harry bit back a grin. Maybe it was a bit cruel, playing with his partner like this. After all, he knew Draco's reputation was a sore spot for him. Everyone had made it abundantly clear that they weren't too thrilled about working with a former Death Eater, and there were quite a few who still didn't trust him, even after all this time.

"Well," Harry drawled. "I did promise Shacklebolt I'd talk to you."

"About _what?_ Harry, would you please just tell me what's going on?"

Harry could see the growing panic in Draco's eyes and finally relented. "He wanted me to tell you we were getting a special commendation, that's all. What did you think it was about?" He gave Draco a look of innocence and quickly ducked as a roll of parchment came flying at his head.

"Think you're funny, do you?" Draco growled, his eyes flashing.

Harry didn't even try to hide his laughter. "Yeah, I do, actually."

He didn't completely trust the look in Draco's eyes — as if he knew something Harry didn't. Something that amused him. "We'll see who's laughing at the end of the day," he said cryptically, turning back to his own desk with a hint of smugness that made Harry feel uneasy.

 _Just ignore it,_ he reassured himself. _He's just mad and talking nonsense. What could he possibly have planned?_ He didn't feel very relieved, though. Over the years they'd been partners, they'd both played numerous pranks on each other, often without any provocation, just to amuse themselves. It was entirely possible Draco already had some prank in the works, and it was just a coincidence that he'd chosen that day to pull it off. He briefly recalled Draco demanding to know why his quill would only write the words "I love Celestina Warbeck" the week before and his uneasiness grew. On second thought, maybe it wouldn't be _completely_ unprovoked.

Harry's eyes flickered over to his partner thoughtfully. Maybe there was some way he could use the spell on him to his advantage. After all, as soon as Draco got up from his desk, Harry would get a good look at his underwear, whether he wanted to or not. And if Harry was lucky, Draco would have on some truly ridiculous underwear today that Harry could make fun of for months to come. He'd seen a pair of boxers with broomsticks and golden Snitches enchanted to fly all over them at a clothing store in Hogsmeade once and had a good laugh about it with Ron later. Maybe Draco had a pair in Slytherin green, he thought hopefully. Harry ignored the part of his brain that was trying to insist he wanted to see Draco in his underwear for its own sake and let his hair fall in front of his face to hide his smirk, feeling better already.

With his new plan of action and both partners busy smirking to themselves, there was nothing left to do but get to work. For the next hour or so, they managed to get through the morning's paperwork without further incident. Harry even managed to forget about his attractive partner's inadvertently revealing outfit for the moment.

A flash of movement from Draco's vicinity caught Harry's eye, and he looked up, a bit startled. He'd been so engrossed in the details of the report he was writing that he'd almost forgotten Draco was even there.

Of course, now that Draco had his attention, Harry couldn't think about anything else. As before, the entire front of Draco's clothes appeared to be missing. And if Harry had been hoping to catch a glimpse of his underwear, all that was forgotten when he laid eyes on his partner.

Draco crossed the room towards Harry's desk, his robes swirling around his body to create a very unusual effect. It was obvious that he had nothing on underneath his trousers, and for the briefest of moments, Harry was seeing much more of his partner than he'd ever expected to. But before he could catch more than a glimpse, Draco had turned abruptly, his robes moving back in front of his body just enough to cover his nether regions before he perched on the edge of Harry's desk.

 _He goes commando? How naughty,_ Harry couldn't help thinking, and a delicious thrill flooded through him at the thought before he could stop it.

Mortified, Harry quickly tore his eyes away from Draco's body, making a point to keep them on his face instead. He wasn't sure if it his imagination, but Draco's face seemed slightly flushed, and there was a hint of amusement in his eyes that Harry found distinctly disturbing. An amused Draco usually didn't bode well for Harry. Draco met his eyes, and his amusement seemed to increase. He chewed the corner of his lip as if to hide a smile, an action that did nothing to help Harry's current predicament.

"How long does it take you to write out a simple report?" Draco was saying, and Harry struggled to focus on his partner instead of fantasizing about what he'd like to do to him. There seemed to be no safe place to look with Draco chewing on his lip like that and his eyes sparkling with mirth. Unbidden, Harry's eyes flickered back down for an instant before he forcibly returned his gaze to Draco's face. Fortunately, Draco's robes were still covering the important parts, but Harry could see his entire chest and a bit of one hip and long, slim leg. It really didn't help that Draco was so fit. Like most Aurors, including Harry himself, the years of training and physical nature of their job kept Draco in excellent shape, which was now on perfect display right in front of him. And he thought he detected a small, dark shape on Draco's exposed hip.

 _A birthmark?_ he wondered, and couldn't stop his eyes from dropping back down for another look. No, it was a tattoo. From Harry's brief glance, it appeared to be a tiny dragon. _Figures,_ he thought wryly. The thought of Draco having a tattoo in such an intimate place was doing strange things to Harry's insides, and he hoped he wouldn't have to get up from his desk anytime soon.

"Harry?" Draco was looking up at him with concern, but it didn't quite seem genuine. Harry could almost swear that Draco knew exactly what was going on and found the entire thing hilarious. But that couldn't be possible, Harry thought. How could he know about the spell unless he was the one who'd cast it? Harry still couldn't believe that Draco would play such a meaningless prank on him, especially since it meant Harry was seeing him practically naked.

"Is everything all right, Harry?" Draco said a bit too sweetly. Harry suddenly realized how he must look, and tried to fix his features into a more sane expression.

"Of course, Draco," he replied just as sweetly. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason," came the syrupy reply. "You just looked a bit odd there for a moment. Maybe you're working too hard. I know intellectual stuff isn't your strong point."

Harry gave him a withering look. "Your concern is touching, but I think I can handle a little report. Now, don't you have work of your own to do?" he said, pointedly eying the stack of papers on Draco's desk. He really hoped Draco would take the hint and go away. His neck was beginning to cramp from being held so high in order to avoid seeing the rest of Draco's body.

Naturally, Draco either didn't get the hint or was deliberately ignoring it. He stretched his arms over his head and gave an exaggerated yawn. Harry had to struggle to keep his eyes on Draco's face. "Working too hard for too long decreases productivity," Draco said, quoting a part of the Ministry guidebook that Harry generally preferred to ignore. "Taking hourly breaks from paperwork stimulates the brain and gives the employee a fresh perspective, especially when faced with a challenging problem."

Harry waited for him to finish. "Thank you for once again proving that with you around, I never have to read boring Ministry rules and regulations. But I don't think it'll do me any harm to finish this report. In the meantime, why don't _you_ go take a break, since you're not doing anything anyway, and maybe I'll catch up with you."

Draco gave him the look of pure innocence that Harry had seen far too much of that morning. "I'm just trying to be a good partner and look out for your well-being," he said.

Harry snorted. "You just don't want to take a break by yourself because you don't want everyone to know who does all the work around here." _Why_ wouldn't Draco go away? Harry had never felt so uncomfortable in his life.

Draco simply smiled back at him, not taking the bait. It was clear Harry wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. He was just going to have to try harder to ignore him.

"Now, if you don't mind, _I_ have work to do," Harry said pointedly. He lowered his head, careful to avoid looking at Draco and his perfectly chiseled physique, his skin so smooth and creamy Harry itched to touch it and find out if it was as soft as it looked.

With renewed determination, he picked up his quill to resume writing. But it was impossible to concentrate with Draco hovering in his personal space. When he tried to continue his work, all he could see was that tiny dragon fluttering about Draco's bare hip. It was hopeless. Working on his report was out of the question _now._ It was time for a different approach.

"Brrr! Does it seem chilly to you?" He gave an exaggerated shiver. "I'm freezing! Almost makes me feel like putting on another layer of clothing," he said, looking back up hopefully to see if Draco was buying it.

"Oh, I don't know," Draco said, and he fanned himself with the open edge of his robes. "I actually feel just the opposite." He slid off the edge of Harry's desk and strolled back to his own, letting his Auror robes slip down his shoulders as he went. Harry was afforded an excellent view of his shapely white arse just before he sat down. He dropped his head into his hands, unable to help himself.

"You see," Draco gloated. "You're obviously overworked."

Head still buried, Harry made a rude hand gesture in response, which only made Draco laugh. He was surprised when Draco got up a moment later and left for the break room. Harry's head was still on his desk when Draco returned with coffee, sparing himself a second view of his partner without his robes.

Only after he heard the creaking of Draco's chair telling him it was safe to look up did Harry finally raise his head to see a cup of coffee on the edge of his own desk. He looked over at Draco questioningly.

"Since you refuse to take an actual break," Draco said with a shrug.

Harry snorted. "Thanks, Mother," he said, sipping his coffee. Draco had been rather liberal with the sugar, he noticed, which was just how he liked it. He told himself sternly that it really wasn't _that_ surprising, since Draco was always poking fun at Harry's sweet tooth. But a part of himself still couldn't help feeling warmed by Draco's thoughtfulness.

 _Never would've thought I'd be using_ Draco _and_ thoughtful _in the same sentence when we were younger,_ he thought with some amusement. But then, there were a lot of things he couldn't have predicted about the way his life had turned out. He sipped his coffee as he finished the report. Thankfully, Draco seemed to have given up on torturing him for the moment, although Harry knew it was going to be a long, hard day trying to work and deal with the spell on him at the same time.

He blinked suddenly. _What did I just think?_ he wondered. _A long, hard day?_ Harry only just stopped himself from groaning out loud. It was an innocent enough thought, after all; if he hadn't been thinking inappropriate thoughts about Draco in the first place, he wouldn't even have noticed the double entendre. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Everything all right, Harry?" Draco's voice cut into his thoughts. "You've been in a weird mood all day."

The tension must have been getting to him, because for a moment, Harry seriously considered telling Draco about the spell. After all, he didn't think Draco was the one who'd cast it, and maybe if he knew Harry was essentially seeing him naked right now, he'd want to put his robes back on.

 _Are you insane?_ he argued with himself. _If anything, he'll probably fall all over himself laughing and then prance around the office suggestively just to torture you._

But maybe not, he reasoned. Sure, he would most likely have a good laugh, but then afterwards he might actually try to help Harry remove the spell. He did enjoy a good puzzle, Harry knew, and trying to figure out what spell was used and how to counter it would be sure to keep him occupied, and, preferably, seated.

 _Or he'll think it's the funniest thing he's ever heard and tell the entire department what's going on—_

"Harry? Hello, Harry? You in there?" A slim, white hand passed in front of his face, and Harry started. He'd been so busy arguing with himself he'd almost forgotten Draco had asked him a question, and now he was once again perched on Harry's desk (and he'd put his robes back on, thank Merlin), eying him curiously.

"What? Oh — yeah." Harry massaged his temples, sighing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Draco sounded genuinely concerned this time.

Harry sighed again. "I think someone hexed me," he said before he could give the matter another thought. "Since I got up this morning, I've been able to see through the top layer of everyone's clothes."

There was a slight pause. "You don't say," Draco said in an oddly strangled voice, and Harry knew he was struggling to hold back his laughter.

Harry frowned over at his partner. "It's really not that funny. And, in case you haven't realized it, that includes _you._ "

Draco's mouth was twitching. "That explains a lot," he said, not listening to Harry.

Harry gave him a scathing look. "You think? Do you have any idea how hard it's been to look at everyone all day?" He didn't bother to mention just what effect Draco himself was having on him. Draco didn't need to know that Harry found him attractive — he was vain enough already.

Draco was giving him what Harry assumed was supposed to be a sympathetic look, but was ruined by the grin that threatened to overtake his face. "Has it?" he said innocently. "Has it been . . . _hard?_ "

The innuendo wasn't lost on Harry, and he felt the heat rise in his face. _Bastard,_ he thought wearily. _I should've known he'd enjoy this._

He dropped his head down on his desk once again. "Don't you ever stop? This is serious! It's driving me insane. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get any work done when you're—" Harry broke off suddenly. He'd come extremely close to admitting that he was attracted to Draco. Maybe too close. _Damn it,_ he thought. Draco was perceptive. Harry was pretty sure he was in trouble now.

He heard a short bark of laughter directly behind him. " _Yes,_ " Draco hissed, almost in Harry's ear. "Do _you_ have any idea what it's been like for me, working with you day in and day out, being so close to you all the time and never being able to—"

Harry started. He spun around to find Draco standing there with an intense look on his face. "What?" He was too shocked by what he'd just heard to wonder how Draco had moved so quickly without him noticing.

A hint of color tinged Draco's fair cheeks. "You heard me."

Harry shook his head in confusion. "Wait," he said, realization dawning on him. "It was you! Wasn't it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Very quick, Potter. Of course it was me! I just wanted you to have some idea how it felt — the constant torture you put me through. You have no idea how much I've suffered, sitting in this office with you every day — you're so _clueless,_ you never even _noticed_ — knowing that you could never—"

Harry was stunned. He never would've imagined that the attraction that had been steadily growing in the years they'd been partners wasn't as one-sided as he'd thought it was, and it took him a moment to realize exactly what Draco was saying. It took only a split second for him to jump up from his chair and fling himself at Draco, throwing his arms around him and capturing his lips with his own a bit clumsily. The momentum caused Draco to stumble backwards until he hit the wall, but they clung to each other, a desperate tangle of arms, lips, and bodies, neither willing to let go of the other for a second.

"You stupid arsehole," Harry moaned against Draco's lips. "Why didn't you just _say_ something? Wouldn't it have been easier than hexing me?"

"And miss seeing you squirm? Not a chance."

Harry sighed, half in resignation and half in contentment as Draco started making his way down Harry's neck, kissing and nibbling on the sensitive skin and making Harry groan in pleasure. Draco would always be Draco, he thought.

He let out an funny little yelp as Draco's teeth unexpectedly found a sensitive spot on his earlobe. In response, he lowered his hands to grip that perfectly shaped arse, bringing their lower bodies closer together. Draco's erection brushed tantalizingly against his own as he did, and knowing his partner was just as turned on as he was gave Harry the sudden urge to take him right then and there. Looking around the room a bit frantically, Harry ended up shoving the papers on his already messy desk out of the way and lowering Draco down onto the spot he'd cleared, all without detaching himself from his partner for an instant.

He brought his lips to Draco's once again, his hands slipping under Draco's shirt to caress the impossibly smooth skin that had taunted him earlier. Wrapping one of Draco's legs around his waist, Harry rolled his hips against him with a low moan of ecstasy. He gently nibbled on Draco's lower lip as they ground against each other, then slid his tongue into that eager mouth, longing to taste every inch of his partner. It occurred to him that they really should have less clothes on, but the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against Draco's was too good to stop. The little, whimpery sounds Draco was making fueled his excitement, and Harry trailed his lips down to nibble on his delicious collarbone.

The little whimpers turned into cries as the glorious friction intensified, and Harry was aware of Draco calling out his name as they both started coming at the same time. Harry threw his head back and let the feeling course through his body until they had both stilled, lying intertwined on Harry's desk and breathing hard. He smiled down at Draco's flushed face and leaned down to gently kiss his swollen lips. Part of him was mildly embarrassed that he'd just come all over himself like an overeager teenager, but it helped that he wasn't the only one. He raised his head again.

"What do you say we try that again, but without clothes this time?" he said, reaching for his wand to spell them both clean.

Draco smirked at him. "Well, that _is_ how it's usually done, Harry," he said snarkily, but without his usual bite.

With a soft chuckle, Harry leaned down again and pressed his lips softly against Draco's. They were in no hurry this time. Harry parted his lips, allowing Draco to slip his tongue inside and slowly begin exploring every inch of Harry's mouth.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and they just had time to leap off the desk and spring apart before Shacklebolt entered the office.

"Oh, good, you're both here. I—" Shacklebolt seemed to see them for the first time. "What's going on?"

Harry couldn't stop the blush from rising in his cheeks, but Draco answered quickly, unruffled. "We were just practicing a new hand-to-hand combat technique," he said smoothly. He glanced around the office with just the right amount of consternation. "Perhaps we got a bit carried away."

Draco was an excellent liar, but Harry could see Shacklebolt wasn't buying it for a second. "Right," he said. "Well, if you ask me, I think the two of you ought to be doing a little less hand-to-hand combat amongst yourselves and a little more paperwork. Things tend to get a bit too heated between the two of you on occasion."

Harry stared at the ground. Shacklebolt was closer to the truth than he realized. Fortunately, he didn't appear too interested in reprimanding them further at the moment.

"Anyway, I wanted to see if I could borrow one of you for a bit," Shacklebolt went on. "Looks like I came at just the right time. I think the two of you could use a break from each other." He gave them a pointed look.

"I'll go," Draco said eagerly, hurrying to the door. "Harry was just about to reorganize his desk, anyway." He raised an eyebrow at the scene in the office with exaggerated innocence before following Shacklebolt out the door. Rolling his eyes, Harry watched him go, thinking that Draco seemed to swing his hips a bit more than was strictly necessary.

As they walked down the hall, Draco turned and threw Harry a lust-filled look that he knew he would be seeing in his mind's eye for the rest of the day. Harry watched his partner sashay down the hall, then closed the door and returned to his messy desk. He sighed deeply and began righting the papers that had been flung aside in the heat of passion. Without even saying a word, he knew that they would be going home together after work to finish what they'd started. How was he supposed to get anything done now with that on his mind? He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, still able to taste Draco on his lips and feel his lean body pressed against Harry's own. With another sigh, he opened his eyes and tried to focus on the work in front of him, but he knew the end of the day couldn't come fast enough. Certain that the afternoon would drag by with agonizing slowness, he gathered the last of his resolve and started on the rest of the day's paperwork, trying to motivate himself with the thought of what awaited him that night. He couldn't _wait_ to get home.

 _ **~ fin ~**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!


End file.
